Testing the Boundaries
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Nick Jonas x OC. Emmy has been having problems with Nick and he decides to test the boundaries of her love. Based on 'Who I Am' mainly... Mild suggestion at the end, mainly cute fluff. RxR pleaseee.


Testing the Boundaries

Emmy sighed, checking her watch: _11 hours, 25 minutes and 37 seconds._ She looked down at the paper and read all of the words she had written in the last two and a half hours.

_…Dear Nicholas…Dear Nicholas Jerry, Dear Nick Jerry, Nick-_

_It's been a while since we've last spoken, actually, three months, one day and 17 minutes to be exact…_

_I miss you. What happened to us? Ever since you up and left…with no trace or word… You know that I had to find out that you were on tour through Seventeen magazine? Why couldn't you tell me? Why haven't you ever called, texted, wrote, emailed…anything! Why did I have to do all that and just to get "Sorry, message failed to be received." _

_Nick…you hurt me. I can't believe that you just left not an hour after I told you that I lo-_

Emmy growled in frustration, balled up the piece of stationary and threw it across the room, hitting a picture of her and Nick, which fell on it's side. She heard a crack and guessed that the glass had broken. Kicking away from her desk, she trudged over to the fallen frame. She picked it up, moving her bare feet out of the way as a few shards of glass fell to the ground. Pulling the crisp picture out of the frame, she looked at the couple, tears welling up in her eyes. She almost forgot that they had taken this picture.

"_Emmy! Emmy! Emmmyyyy!" _

"_What?" She shouted, looking over to see Joe and Nick running towards her. _

"_Oh, sorry, didn't see you were with someone." Nick said bitterly, trying to pass off as nonchalant. _

_Emmy glared, "Obviously me being the only person in the hall talking to a guy in a bright yellow shirt is hard to miss." Emmy turned to her companion. "Sorry Josh, I'm sorry I have such __rude__ friends."_

"_Nah, it's alright, Ems. Not everyone can be perfect." He replied, smirking at Nick._

_Joe laughed nervously. "Right, well, we wanted to see-"_

"_Come with us, __Ems.__" Nick snarled, adding emphasis on Josh's nickname._

"_I'm pretty busy if you couldn't tell, Nicholas. Josh was just about to ask me something. Weren't you, Josh?" Emmy grinned sadistically to Nick and turned to give an overly cute smile to her blonde friend. _

"_Uh, yeah. Well, I wanted to do this alone, but…"_

"_Oh! By all means go ahead, these two were just leaving." _

_Josh looked unsure, casting a glance at the two brothers. "Alright. Do you want to go to the beach with me this weekend?" _

_Emmy brightened considerably. "Oh, Josh! I thought you'd never ask! I would l-" She was cut short by Nick grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the hall, away from Josh and Joe._

"_Sorry man…as you can see, she has plans of her own. But I will-" Joe paused. "Yeah, see ya." He hurried away from Josh and the departed Nick and Emmy. _

"_What is your problem, Nicholas!" Emmy shouted, jerking her arm from his grip and glaring at him fiercely. "You know I like Josh!"_

"_Oh, you do? Sorry, I was never told!" Nick sounded far from sympathetic. _

"_Nicholas Jerry. I swear if you don't stop acting weird and so unwonted _(Yeah, that's one of my recent vocab words. It means 'Not in Character'. Tehe.) _then I am just going to have to take a break from you!" _

"_A break! You sound like you're breaking up with me!" Nick retorted._

"_Well, maybe I am, Nick." Emmy glared, ignoring his shocked expression._

"_Wh-what?" _

"_Nick. I'm breaking up with you. You're not my friend anymore." She said, storming away from a disheartened Nick Jonas._

Emmy wiped away a few fallen tears and placed a delicate smile on her face when she remembered the make up session.

_Laying on her bed, Emmy growled in anger, frustration and sadness. She called it off with Josh a week ago, after she got in the fight with Nick. She hadn't spoken to any of the Jonas' since, and her life felt like it was slowly going into shambles. "I'm so pathetic." She sighed, looking at her phone to see no missed calls, texts or emails. _

_She heard a sharp sound against her window and jumped up, knocking her cat, Pip, off the bed. The sound came again and Emmy raised an eyebrow, walking cautiously to the window, clutching her cell phone. She reached it and smiled a little bit, remembered that she was angry, and immediately frowned. Nick Jonas was staring up at her from the ground, a guitar in his hand and a rock in the other. She wretched open the window and glared down at him. _

"_What do you want? I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled, clutching her cell phone even tighter. _

"_Emmy, please! Just let me speak." He looked tired and hopeful. _

_She rolled her eyes. "Fine. You have two minutes."_

"_Okay, okay. Give me three minutes, please." _

"_One fifty-eight, one fifty-seven, one fifty-"_

"_Alright!" He hurried to drop the rock and swung his guitar over so he could play it properly. Placing his foot on a rock, he started strumming. He locked eyes with Emmy and sang, "I want someone to love me for Who I Am. I want someone to need me, is that so bad? I wanna break all the madness, but it's all I have. I want someone to love me," he strummed louder, "for Who I Am." _

"_One minute, eighteen seconds left." She warned, but her expression was softening._

"_Nothing makes sense. Nothing makes sense anymore! Nothing is right. Nothing is right when you're gone! I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong. I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong! I want someone to love me for Who I Am. I want someone to need me, is that so bad? I wanna break all the madness, but it's all I have! I want someone to love me for Who I Am." He strummed a few seconds more until Emmy called time._

"_Is…Is that a new song?" Emmy asked, surprised at her own voice. _

"_I wrote it. For you. That's why I haven't tried to call or to stop by. Emmy, I'm sorry I was acting so…different. Please forgive me." He pleaded, standing straight, his chocolate brown eyes boring into hers. _

_After what seemed a very long minute, Emmy responded. "Alright. You're forgiven. Do you…want to come up?" She bit her lip._

"_I…" He paused, looking around. "Alright, yes. I'd love to." _

_Emmy smiled and shut her window with a head motion for him to come up. She glanced around her room and hurriedly picked up a few tissues and pieces of clothing. "Emmy…?" She jumped on her bed, sitting back and looking casual. Nick walked in seconds later, setting his guitar by her door. _

"_What was that song called?" She asked, patting the spot next to her._

"_Who I Am." He replied, smiling to himself. "I wrote it for you, about you, and about my diabetes." He looked up, grinning. "Thank you, Emmy." _

"_For what?" _

"_Everything. Forgiving me, staying with me," he gave a bitter laugh, "being with me through everything."_

"_Well, what are friends for?" Emmy said, oblivious at the fact that Nick's face fell._

"_Yeah, friends." He whispered. _

"_Nick?" She said suddenly, her bright green eyes looking into his._

"_Emmy?" _

"_Will you…" She bit her lip. "Will you hug me?"_

_Nick smiled. "Of course." He leaned in and gathered her in his arms, resting his head against her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him and she sighed in content. They stayed like that for a few long moments, then he pulled away a bit. Emmy looked into his eyes and smiled. Nick smiled back and leaned his forehead on hers. Emmy closed her eyes and draped her arms around his neck, a small grin playing on her lips._

_*Click* Emmy and Nick jumped apart, looking up at a sheepish-looking Joe. "I heard that Nick was here and Kevin's always with Dani, so I thought I'd stop by. Good thing I brought my camera…oh, well, I guess not for you, but you'll thank me one day." He paused, grinning awkwardly. "Well, seeing as how I interrupted something, I should probably-" But before he could finish his sentence, Emmy chucked her cell phone at him, which barely missed his head and smashed against the wall. "get going. Yeah, bye!" He yelled, laughing as he ran out the house._

"_I'm sorry, you know Joe." Nick laughed nervously. _

"_No, no, I understand, it's Joe…" She replied, looking at her hands. _

"_Your phone…" Nick said suddenly, getting up and walking over to the remnants of her Blackberry. "Why you threw this I will never understand." He grinned, picking up the pieces._

"_Oh, it's fine, I was due an upgrade for a few months now." She grinned, setting the pieces on her bed stand._

"_You know that he's going to laminate those pictures, after he's made copies, of course."_

"_That's fine, I'll want one anyway. I still have that frame Frankie gave me last Christmas, and it's still empty." She laughed._

"_Then I'll take one too." He grinned._

Emmy sat the picture down on the same bedside table that she placed her broken phone all those months ago. "Nick…" She whispered, letting the tears fall once more. She looked down at her watch and sighed. _11 hours, 20 minutes and 13 seconds_. "Well, this letter isn't going to write itself." She put on a determined look and walked back to her desk, sitting down and drew a blank note once again. Before she could think of anything else however, her cell phone started vibrating, the ringtone playing loudly. She jumped up and ran to her phone, shutting off the Vivaldi ringtone that signaled a text message.

She looked at the screen: _One new message. _She shook as she pressed the _Open_ button. It wasn't from Nick, it was from Joe.

IN TOWN, SHOW ON BREAK, EVERYTHING FINE. MTV TONIGHT 7:30 PM. DON'T MISS.

Her heart started beating faster. 7:30 tonight was the premiere of 'Who I Am', the song Nick had written for her. She quickly sent a reply back.

JOE! WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE'S NICK? ARE YOU HOME?

But she never got a reply. Giving up on her letter, she walked down stairs and turned on the television, set it on MTV, then went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"In most recent news, Nick Jonas to cancel Jonas L.A.? Here is a video clip." Looking up from her cereal, she ran into the living room and stared intently at the television. "Nick, tell us, what is the reason for canceling the show? Fans all around that world are devastated!"

A weary Nick Jonas looked at the reporter. "There are many reasons for that, and I am very sorry to all of my devoted fans, but everyone will find out once my new video comes out."

"Ah yes. 'Who I Am' is certainly on everyone's waiting list. But tell me, and pretend that no one else is watching, what was the inspiration behind it? A girl? A trauma? A girl?" She pestered, emphasizing her repeated statement.

"Like I said, and I hate to seem rude, but you, along with everyone else, will have to find out when the video comes out. Sorry." He looked into the camera, gave a half smile and walked away with Joe and Kevin in tow. Joe looked into the camera and mouthed one word: _Emmy. _The clip cut off to reveal the reporter once again.

"Even though that's all we got from Nick, there was some hint given by Joe Jonas. What was it he mouthed? Was it a clue to the cancellation or to 'Who I Am'? Or even both? We'll replay the clip and reveal what we think it is next, so stay tuned." The reporter gave a cheesy smile and the screen cut to commercial.

"Emmy." She whispered, unbelievingly. "Joe!" She got up and ran into the kitchen to grab her phone. She dialed the familiar number and waited. As usual, the ringtone played while she waited.

"'There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with. It's cool, we're just friends. We walk the halls at school, we know it's casual. It's cool, we're just- I don't wanna lead you on, no, the truth is I've grown fond, yeah-' Hey, it's Nick, sorry if you got this message because that means I'm not available. Please leave a message after the-" It beeped. Emmy wasn't surprised to come to the voicemail, and after realizing that she was leaving a thirty second voice message of complete silence, she hung up.

Determined, she dialed another number. It rang 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga for a few seconds before there was an answer. "Hello?"

"Joe! Joe! You're…you answered!"

"Emmy?" He sounded surprised.

"Joe? Yes, it's me! Didn't you recognize my number?"

"Sorry, yeah, I didn't look at the screen. What's up?"

"When did you get in town? Why are you here? Where's Nick? Is he alright? How come I haven't heard anything?" It all spilled out against her will, leaving her breathless and impatient.

"Emmy, calm down. I can't tell you, I'm sorry. Just watch the video tonight, trust me. I-I have to go. Sorry!" He hung up quickly, but Emmy caught what was said in the background: 'Joe, who are you talking to?' It sounded like Nick.

Emmy set her phone down, unsure of what to do. Many thoughts were flying through her head, all of them centered around Nick. "Welcome back! I am Guillia Ricardo from MTV News talking about what's hot in the world. And today, it's Nick Jonas. Before we cut to commercial, we showed a clip with a short interview from Nick, and as promised, I'm going to play it again for all of you devoted fans." Emmy stared at the screen blankly, seeing the interview being replayed.

It cut back to the reporter, who was smiling. "Alright ladies, this is what we all want to know: what is up with 'Who I Am'? and what did Joe mouth before the interview was cut off? Well, we had the top experts figure it out for us and we are almost one hundred percent certain that Joe mouthed the name Eh-" The screen turned black for a minute and got the static, and when Emmy realized that she was banging on the television, she stepped away, allowing the screen to finally turn back to Guillia. "-are a lucky lady! I'm sure that all of the girls in the world hate you now." The reporter laughed shrilly. "Anyway, that's all for this showing of MTV News, I'm Guillia Ricardo, Thank you."

Emmy processed what happened slowly. She didn't know the name that he said. She didn't know what happened and who everyone hates. She didn't know the reason for the tour cancellation. She didn't know anything. Emmy sank down on the floor and sat there for an hour, staring blankly at her hands and ignoring the episode of 'Teen Mom' that was playing. After what seemed hours, she slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. Maybe she could drown herself in the shower?

She stripped off her clothes and turned on the water, waiting for it to hit the desired temperature. Once she was satisfied, she stepped in and washed away all of her stress. Only lingering for a few extra minutes. Getting out, Emmy walked to her room while she was drying off and silently changed into a clean set of clothes. She looked at the clock by her window and nearly gasped. She hasn't spoken since her conversation with Joe. Now it was eleven in the morning.

_Eight hours, 57 minutes and 32 seconds. _She barely heard a car pull up and a door open and close. "Emmy! Emmy, are you up!"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm up here! I'll be down in a minute!" She shouted back, heading out of her room and down the stairs. She met her mother in the living room.

"Hi, sweetie. Your father will be home later tonight and grandma is coming over tomorrow. She called while I was at work." She smiled and set her purse down on a table. "Alright hun, I'm going to go take a shower, unless you've taken all of the hot water like last time?" Her mother laughed.

"No, mom, I'm pretty sure there's enough water." Emmy gave a small smile.

Her mother frowned. "Emmy, I know you are still caught up with Nick, but you need to know when to move on. I haven't seen a real smile from you in months."

Emmy narrowed her eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about, mom. I'm fine. Just…stop!" She stormed out of the living room.

"Hey. Do not play that card with me, Emmanuelle!" Her mother followed her to the kitchen. "I'm just worried about you, your father is as well."

"I'm sorry." Emmy said, exasperated. "I'm just tired. Joe texted me and said he was in town and MTV did this thing on Nick…and his new video is coming out tonight…"

Her mother drew her in a hug and sighed, moving her wet hair and rubbing her back. "Emmy, I know you're sad. Every first love is like that, you just need to know when to let go. I had this same problem when I was your age, and even younger. Your sister did too. Remember when I'd stay up with her all night when she was sad? Yes," She continued, noticing her daughter's change in breathing. "I knew you were there, but I let you watch so you could see what happens. But who would know that six years later, here you are, just like Kaila was."

Emmy laughed and pulled away from her mother. "Mom, don't get too teary-eyed. Kaila is still alive and well."

Her mother smiled and kissed Emmy's forehead. "And so will you be. Just remember what I said." Emmy nodded. "Alright dear, I'll be in the shower if you need anything. Have you eaten any? Would you like to go to lunch?"

"Sure, mom. I'd like that." Emmy smiled back at her mother.

"Great. An hour, be ready to leave then." Her mother smiled and left the room. Emmy sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. She looked down at her watch.

"Eight hours, 48 minutes and 49 seconds."

* * *

Later On:

"Emmy, I'm going to Jules', alright? Dad will be home in an hour or so. Be careful and I'll be home by 11."

Emmy looked up from her book and smiled. "Alright, mom. Have fun." Her mother smiled again and left out of the door. Emmy heard the car start up and leave the driveway. She walked over to the window and watched her mother drive off. Once she turned the corner, she threw her copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ down on the floor and turned on the television, flipping through the channels until she landed on MTV. She glanced at the clock: 7:29 p.m. _54 seconds. _She was so worried that her mother wouldn't leave in time.

"And now we're back to the world premiere of 'Who I Am' by Nick Jonas and the Administration. I'm sure the thousands of you girls are dying to see this new video, and-"

The reporter was interrupted by her companion, a guy that was the definition of 'Tall, Dark and Handsome'. "And I'm sure you're one of those girls, Kate." He laughed, causing Kate to shrug guiltily. "Anyway, here you go ladies, the world premiere of the music video 'Who I Am' by Nick Jonas and the Administration!"

* * *

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=_qQ3Sz0IMmE&ob=av3e

* * *

Once the video ended, the two reporters were fanning themselves with cheeky grins on. "What a video! That's sure to be a sheer winner at the next VMAs, don't you think, Tom?"

'Tall, Dark and Handsome' Tom laughed, "Indeed, Kate. And now for the meaning behind 'Who I Am', we have a video that Nick himself gave to us. But first, Kate, what do you think this video means?"

"Well Tom, I believe that Nick conveys a deep meaning of undying romance that has been tragically flawed." She said dreamily, causing Tom to laugh.

"Oh just hurry it up." Emmy growled, not taking her eyes off of the screen, her heart beating fast.

"I see you've put a lot of thought into that. I guess we've kept the ladies at home waiting long enough, don't you think?"

"You're right." Kate said. "Here is Nick Jonas speaking on the deeper meaning of his new music video, 'Who I Am'!"

The two reporters turned to their flat-screen and waited as it turned to a picture of Nick, which zoomed in until he was full screen. Emmy held her breath, tears welling in her eyes. He was wearing the same outfit when she told him she loved…

"_Hey, Jerr-Bear." Emmy said, standing at Nick's bedroom doorway with a grin on her face._

_Nick looked up and groaned. "You know I hate being called that. I don't even have a 'Jerr' in my name. Isn't that for a 'Jared'?" _

_Emmy shrugged her shoulders and sat next to him on his bed, causing his music sheets to fall on the floor. "Your middle name is Jerry, so there you go. Jerr-Bear." _

_Nick laughed and tackled her to the bed, his dog chain hanging down and level with her heart. "You should really stop calling me that." He grinned._

_Emmy raised a brown eyebrow. "And what will you do if I don't…Jerr-Bear?" _

_Nick smirked. "Tickle you." He reached his arms around to her waist and started tickling her. _

"_No! No! No!" She gasped through laughs. Nick laughed too and held her legs down with his own, although his skinny jeans constricted him greatly. _

"_Say that magic word!" _

_Emmy shook her head, laughter consuming her entire body, tears brimming her eyes. "It- It hurts!" She barked out a laugh, fighting Nick. He continued tickling her, ignoring her pleas of mercy. "Alright! Alright, fine! I won't call you-" She let out a shriek of laughter. "I won't call you Jerr-Bear anymore!" _

_Satisfied, Nick stopped tickling her, resting his hands on her waist. "Emmy…" He whispered, his eyes gazing into hers intently._

"_Nick…" She replied in the same breathless whisper._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The couple snapped their heads to meet the curious face of Frankie. "Frankie!" Nick exclaimed, jumping off of Emmy and standing up, walking to his little brother. _

"_Um, Mom wants to know if Emmy would like to stay for dinner…seeing as how it will be the-" Frankie stopped short, his face turning red. With a quick shake of his head, it seemed as thought Nick had put Frankie on 'mute'. Emmy sat up curiously. Nick let out a breath of air and turned around to meet Emmy's eyes. _

"_Well, would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked, a smile on his face that didn't quite meet his eyes. _

_Emmy must've not noticed it, however, because she smiled back and answered, "I'll have to see if my schedule is free, but I think I can make arrangements if I happen to be busy." _

_Nick grinned and turned to Frankie. "Go tell mom." He said sternly, causing Frankie to nodded vigorously and scurry off._

"_What was that about?" Emmy asked, standing up. _

_Nick turned around, a clueless expression on his face. "Hmm? Oh, nothing, he just- never mind." He grinned. "Let's go down, shall we?" He held out his arm._

_Emmy smiled. "Alrighty." She hooked arms with his and the two walked downstairs into the smell of her favorite food, spaghetti. "Mmm! I love spaghetti!" She laughed, rushing up to give Mrs. Jonas a hug. "Thank you for inviting me." _

_Denise looked at her sympathetically, "Anytime, dear, anytime. Oh, Kevin!" Her eyes widened a fraction when the eldest brother walked through the door. "Good, you're here! Oh, please, Emmy, take a seat, yes, right there, next to Joe." She pointed to a seat in front of Nick. "Kevin. Is Danielle coming? Oh, let me draw up another chair. Joe, go get another one!" _

_Through the bustle of seven people, Emmy barely got a chance to comment on the uneasy mood everyone was in, especially Nick. "So, Kevin, how is the marriage going? Are you happy?" Emmy asked. _

"_Of course. Dani is wonderful. She's…everything I could ever ask for." He squeezed his wife's hand and she blushed, smiling at him under lidded eyelashes. Emmy almost didn't notice Nick's intense stare on her._

"_Alright, I think everyone is finished? Dessert will be done soon. Emmy, it's your favorite, German Chocolate. I will do the dishes, no need to assist dear." She added when Emmy opened her mouth. "Frankie can help me, won't you?" Mrs. Jonas looked at Frankie with such force that he subjected unwillingly. _

"_I've actually been needing help on my next song, dad, will you help me? In my room." Joe said, getting up and leading the way so he had no chance to protest. Kevin and Dani took their leave as well, going into the living room. _

_Nick stood up and smiled, "Do you want to go out back? You've always liked the pond." _

_Emmy smiled and stood up as well. "I'd love to. Wow, this is weird. It's not my birthday and everything I like is on the same night!" She said, following Nick out the back door. Nick stopped a few feet in front of her and stared up at the stars. She walked up to him and followed his gaze. _

"_Beautiful isn't it, the moon?" He whispered with a small frown._

_She looked at his profile, with his white v-neck that stood out remarkably against the darkness, then to the moon, whose own brightness seemed to shine more dull than his shirt. "Yes. But not as beautiful as you." _

_His head jerked down to hers, surprise filling his eyes. "What?"_

_She looked back at him and laughed awkwardly. "That was weird. I didn't mean to use that word, I mean I think you're beautiful, but that's more of a girly term…and I don't think that, well, that's not what I meant. I really wanted to s-"_

_She was interrupted when a pair of soft lips landed on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she kissed back, her eyelids slowly shutting. He moved his mouth against hers gently, his hand coming up to rest on her cheek. 'This feels so right, she thought, Why haven't we done this before?' Before she could deepen the kiss anymore, he pulled away, his eyes still closed._

_She looked up at him and smiled, her forehead leaning against his. "Nick…" She whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at her, signaling that he heard her. "Nick, I…I love you."_

_His eyes widened and immediately she could see the hurt flash through them. Regaining composure, he closed his eyes for a second, then reopened them as he said, "I love you too, Emmy." _

_Emmy smiled and kissed him again, but pulled back quickly when her jean pocket started vibrating. "Kaila…" She whispered, pulling her phone out of her pocket and glancing down._

"_Kaila?" _

"_Everyone has their own personalized ringtone, except for text messages. Those are all Vivaldi's Four Seasons-Summer. Mom's is One Republic, Dad's is Muse, Kaila's is the Academy, Joe's is The Almost and yours is…" She blushed. "Taylor Swift." _

"_Taylor Swift?" He asked, fighting a grin. "Which one?" _

_She grinned and pressed talk, ignoring his question. "Hey Kay. What's up?" Nick heard the inaudible rambling of her older sister while Emmy waited. "Oh, no! Alright, I'll get home right away and get on Skype. 15 minutes max." More inaudible talking. "Don't worry. 15 minutes. Love you!" She shut the conversation off and looked at Nick. "Kaila's boyfriend broke up with her, I have to go console her. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She said, kissing his lips one more time before pulling away. "Tell your mom that I'm really sorry I can't have dessert. I'll make it up to her. Bye, Nick!" She was out of sight in seconds. _

"_Bye…" He whispered, tears falling down._

"Hey guys, it's me, Nick Jonas, and I'm sure all of you are wondering what 'Who I Am' is about and who it is for. Alright well," he paused, sucking in a shaky breath. "I wrote 'Who I Am' for a very, very close friend when we last went through a rough time. It is about her and also about my diabetes, both in one." He gave a small laugh. "I'll just get to the point, no more playing around. Emmy Williams, I wrote this for you and I messed up big time. Please forgive me. I know you're watching this. Please, answer your phone now."

Emmy's eyes widened when her ringtone, "You Belong With Me" went off and didn't even notice that Nick had said his goodbyes onscreen and it had cut off. She picked up her phone from the couch and stared at the name and picture on the screen. Nick. She shakily pressed the talk button and put it up to her ear. "H-Hello?" She whispered.

"That's what my ringtone is." He replied.

"W-What?" She spoke up, finding herself to be inaudible when whispering.

"Taylor Swift, my ringtone. You never told me, remember? It's 'You Belong With Me'".

"How…how do yo-" She turned around and saw Nick by the door, his phone by his ear. "Nick…"

"Emmy. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you- to put off telling you that I was going to Los Angeles for the new season. I just couldn't let myself…I couldn't see your face fall. Emmy, I lov-"

"Don't say it." She cried, her phone falling to the ground. "You hurt me so much. Nick, I told you that I loved you and then I never hear from you again. You even told me that you loved me! I just…I spent so many nights trying to write you, I've sent countless texts and emails! I've tried calling the whole family! I only got contact today when I got Joe's text. I saw you guys on MTV News, and now the music video…and I called Joe… Nick. You…" She broke down in tears and fell to the ground, leaning against the couch.

He rushed over to her immediately and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I couldn't speak to you after what happened. I didn't want to hear the hurt in your voice. But I never, ever stopped thinking about you, Emmy. I'd stay up all night reading and rereading the messages you sent me." She heard his voice crack. "Please forgive me. Please."

She sobbed in his shoulder for several minutes without responding, Nick whispering apologies in her ear. Finally, feeling that she could not cry anymore, she hiccupped and pulled away from him to wipe her eyes and nose. He looked at her with tear-blotched eyes and hope. She looked back at him and found that he truly meant everything, even if she didn't want to believe it. "It seems like you've tested my boundaries once too many times." She whispered at last.

"And I am so sorry." He replied softly. "I'll never do it again, I promise, if you just give me another chance."

"I feel like I've heard that before…"

"I don't think I've ever said it." He said, hoping that he didn't say the wrong thing. "But I mean it. Emmy, you mean so much to me. You've always been there…and I really do love you. I didn't just say it because you did."

She looked into his eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I do."

"…I forgive you, Nick." She said hesitantly, but a smile formed on her lips.

"Really?" His eyes lit up and he smiled when she nodded. "Emmy, thank you."

"Nick, I love you." She whispered at last. He grinned and kissed her again, his hands going up to rest on her back. She wove her fingers in his curly brown hair, kissing him back and pouring all of her love into it. Nick kissed her what seemed a thousand more times before he pulled away reluctantly.

"I love you so much." He said fervently, looking into her eyes.

Grinning, Emmy jumped onto him, trapping him between her body and the floor. "God, I've missed you. So much." She said between kisses.

He held her left hand in his and looked at the purity rings gleaming on their ring fingers. He stared at the rings for several long minutes before gently slipping his off and placing to her lips. She kissed it, staring at him, and although unspeaking, she understood everything. He placed his ring down on the ground and took hers off gently. He kissed it, not breaking eye contact, and set the ring next to his. "Let's test the boundaries." He whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. "One last time."

_Finite. _

_

* * *

(Well, hey. Um, first of all, lemme start with the disclaimer. I don't own the Jonas Brothers nor their families. I don't own 'Who I Am', 'Just Friends', 'You Belong With Me', 'Just Dance', Lady Gaga, One Republic, The Almost or The Academy. Also, I don't own the quote, "Beautiful isn't it, the moon." That was said by Ron Weasley [Rupert Grint] in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince [film version]. I don't own MTV News; Josh, Tom, Kate, Emmy Williams and Guillia Ricardo are all made up characters. I don't own Seventeen magazine or Blackberry. Especially not Nick Jonas and the Administration. If I missed anything else, yeah, I don't own that either. _

_Sorry if I made a character or two OOC…This short story was 5541 words if you want to know…You can make up whatever happens after the last paragraph. I intended sexual content, but I'm not going to write it or whatever because it's probably unrealistic. I personally wear a purity ring [which makes me feel bad about the other stuff I've written *cheeky grin*]. If you have any comments, questions or concerns please feel free to message me. Oh, please review! Only if you want, of course. (;_

_I put this under the misc. television show, because they don't really have a Jonas L.A. section that I've found, haha. If you know where it is, then feel free to tell me and I'll move it. _

_Finally, thanks a ton for everything you've been through with me. And although this sounds like a 'farewell' message, it's not, I'll just be writing a lot less because my senior year is slowly killing me. I got the idea for this story by listening to 'Who I Am', 'Introducing Me' [Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam [Once again, I don't own]] and 'Just Friends'…yay Nick Jonas._

_P.S. I mother effin' love the last paragraph. A lot. So don't hate that. (: And also, sorry that I had to clarify a few things. Some bitch decided to be a Nazi about the rules when I clearly said that this one shot was supposed to be under Jonas L.A...so I had to switch a few things over. Lots of Love to everyone else though! _

_Well, I suppose that's all. Reader, I thank you once again.)_

_**Naruto. has signed out**__._


End file.
